


Day Thirty-One: Free Space

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [31]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “Abba,” David whined, his mop of curly black hair drooping into his eyes as he looked up at Thomas. “Why do we have to do this? It’s boring! I wanna go play with my toys!”“Passover starts in two days, David,” Thomas said, pulling down boxes from the shelf in the top of David’s closet. “We always clean the house before Passover.”





	Day Thirty-One: Free Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! It’s the last day of jeffmadsmonth and I’m sad. But also excited to have time to get back to work on my other stories. ~~also this is a little late where i am but that's okay~~
> 
> It’s also Passover! And originally this story was meant to involve a lot more about Passover but somehow I got sidetracked...
> 
> This is set in the same AU as the other parent!jeffmads stories with their kids Virginie and David (Lucy is trans and changed names to David when he was four.) Virginie is 9 and David 5 in this.

As a kid, Thomas hated the lead up to Passover. His parents, especially his mother, were very strict about making sure the entire house was cleaned and free of there was not a single trace of chametz in the house days before Passover even began. This meant that Thomas and his sisters were forced to spend hours after school cleaning every nook and cranny instead of doing fun things like playing with their friends. Thomas hated it, especially since none of his friends from school were Jewish so they didn’t understand why Thomas wasn’t able to come out and play during the week leading up to Passover. When Thomas pointed out once to his mother that most of the other families at their synagogue didn’t spend as much time cleaning as they did she just fixed him with a stern stare and sent him off to clean the crumbs from under his bed. 

As an adult, Thomas understood his mother’s insistence that they spend so much time cleaning. Especially after having children. Thomas was constantly amazed by just how many crumbs he found under one couch cushion alone while cleaning for the Passover following Virginie’s first birthday. Who knew that children could manage to get so much mess in so many little places? Thomas’ mother definitely did and that’s why she spent an entire week cleaning - something Thomas only just figured out after David started running around making messes as well. Thomas decided to take a couple days off work every year before Passover began to spend time properly cleaning the house. When James pointed out that most of the other families at their synagogue didn’t spend as much time cleaning as they did, Thomas laughed and pressed a kiss to James’ cheek before replying,

“It gives me an excuse to deep clean the house once a year, James. Plus, I find it soothing since we did it every year as kids.”

James couldn’t argue and just helped Thomas move their couch so he could get behind it. Thomas knew that he didn’t need to do as much cleaning as he did since things like crumbs didn’t matter, but he did truly find the habit of spending a couple days a year deep cleaning their house soothing. 

Virginie and David, on the other hand, did not.

“Abba,” David whined, his mop of curly black hair drooping into his eyes as he looked up at Thomas. “Why do we have to do this? It’s boring! I wanna go play with my toys!”

“Passover starts in two days, David,” Thomas said, pulling down boxes from the shelf in the top of David’s closet. “We always clean the house before Passover.”

“But Rabbi Mitchell said that we only have to get rid of the stuff that we may eat or use,” David said, pouting as Thomas handed him a box. “We’re not gonna eat or use crumbs! And there aren’t any crumbs in the top of my closet!”

“I am perfectly aware of that, David,” Thomas said, grabbing the last box. “But this is the perfect time for some spring cleaning. Now, help me sort through these boxes and then you can take a break and play for a bit.”

“Fine,” David sighed, sitting down on the floor and opening the box. Inside was a pile of neatly folded baby clothes in varying shades of pink and purple. David scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Were these mine, Abba?”

Thomas looked down at the box and nodded, “Yes, David. Those were Virginie’s and yours.”

“But they’re pink! And dresses!” David pulled out one of the items on top and stared at the dress in horror.

“Well, that was before we knew you were actually a boy,” Thomas sat down next to him, taking the dress and folding it back up. “And you know boys can wear dresses too, David. And like pink.”

“Yes, Abba, I know,” he huffed. “Georges likes to wear dresses sometimes like his mapa! But I don’t like dresses! Or pink!”

“I know, b’nee,” Thomas said, kissing the top of David’s head. “And you don’t have to like dresses or pink.”

“Good,” David nodded, looking down at the box of clothes. “Abba?”

“Yes, David?” Thomas said, looking through the box to make sure it only had baby clothes before moving it to the side and making a mental note to take it to be donated. 

“Are you- are you and Daddy sad that you only have one daughter and not two like you thought you were gonna have?” David asked softly, looking down at his lap as he fiddled with his jeans. Thomas’ heart clenched as he scooped David up into his arms, hugging him tight and pressing kisses all over his face.

“No,” Thomas said confidently. “I’m not sad. And Daddy’s not sad. We love you, David, whether your a boy or girl or neither or both. You are our child and we love you more than words could express. Nothing is going to change that.”

David let out a soft relieved sigh and cuddled into Thomas’ chest, wrapping his arms around his Abba’s neck and squeezing tight. “I love you too, Abba.”

Thomas held him close, rocking David slightly for a moment before standing up. “Why don’t we go get a snack and we can practice the questions you have to know for the Seder?”

“Okay, Abba,” David said softly, head resting on Thomas’ shoulder. “Ani ohev otcha, abba.”

“Ani ohev otcha, b’nee,” Thomas whispered, carrying David into the kitchen for their snack.

\---

“James?” Thomas said softly, rolling over to look at his husband. They were both finally in bed after a long evening of preparing for the Seder they were hosting. They were both exhausted but Thomas was finding it difficult to fall asleep.

“Yeah?” James said softly, looking over to Thomas. He could just barely see him in the dim light of the room. 

“David was worried we were sad about him being trans,” Thomas said softly. “He asked me if we were sad that we didn’t have two daughters like we thought we were going to have.” 

“Oh, David,” James said, eyes sad as he turned to look at Thomas. “Do you think it was something we did? Or didn’t do?”

“I don’t know,” Thomas said softly. “He didn’t say. But I really hope not. I just think it is usual kid anxiety things.”

“I hope so,” James said, shifting closer and resting his head on Thomas’ chest. “But we should probably sit down and talk to him.” 

“Yeah probably,” Thomas agreed softly, wrapping his arm around James and pulling him close. “Maybe we should talk to Lafayette some more. They’d probably be helpful.”

“Yeah,” James hummed, tracing his fingers over Thomas’ stomach. “They’ve been so helpful so far. We should definitely talk to them some more. And maybe get David to talk to them as well.”

“Yeah that might be helpful,” Thomas nodded slightly, staring up at the ceiling. “I just never want David to feel like he’s unloved. For any reason. I know what that’s like and I don’t want that for my children.”

“I know, Thomas,” James said, pressing a kiss to Thomas’ chin. “We’ll make sure he knows that he’s perfect to us exactly how he is and doesn’t need to change at all for us to love him. The best thing we can do is just talk to him and keep reminding him that we love him. And trust that he will come to us when he feels scared or sad or insecure.”

“Okay,” Thomas whispered, pulling James closer and adjusting the blankets over them. “We should probably get some sleep.” 

“Yeah, tomorrow’s going to be very long,” James agreed, hugging Thomas’ stomach tight. “Love you, Thomas.”

“I love you too, James,” Thomas whispered, kissing the top of James’ head before shutting his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~oops there's very little james in this sorry friends~~


End file.
